darkwitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Stoj
Stoj is a chatty fairy debuting in The Legend of Dark Witch. In addition to appearing as a boss in that game, she returns as a boss in The Legend of Dark Witch 2 and is a playable character in Brave Dungeon. Appearance and Personality Stoj is a small fairy with long green hair and wings. She wears a jacket over a white dress, open-toed shoes, and flower hair decorations. Being a Fae, she does not require Syega to wield magic; however, she carries what appears to be a spell book with her in Dark Witch 2. She has the appearance of a young girl, but is implied to be much older than she lets on. Stoj is a chatty Fae who is known to have a curious streak. She distrusts humans, but despite this is willing to hold a conversation with them. According to her, she was taught the human language by a "fussy old lady." She appears to be an acquaintance of Kuito. History ''The Legend of Dark Witch'' Stoj appears as the boss of Belfer Islands. Zizou and Riva target her because they know that she is curious enough to speak to them, but she ends up fighting them regardless. She repeats the following attacks in order (On Easy and Normal, she begins the battle using her first attack; On Lunatic she begins using her second attack): * Stoj summons three tornado pillars, one after the other, that appear at the player's position. Each tornado has a warning before appearing, giving the player half a second to move out of the way. The tornadoes linger for about 4 seconds, reducing the player's available space. This attack remains the same between difficulties. * Stoj flies into the air and summons several smaller fairies that fly toward the player. These small fairies can be destroyed with any attack, and yield a single Tres when destroyed. On Easy, 6 Fairies are spawned, on Normal there are 9, and on Lunatic she spawns 20. * At yellow health, Stoj summons a portal at the top-left corner of the screen. The portal attempts to suck the player in, slowly pulling them into the air. The Portal itself lasts about 5 seconds, and can harm the player. If the player is harmed while being pulled up by this attack, they will not be able to control Zizou or Riva until they land. This attack remains the same between difficulties. * At red health, Stoj summons tiny tornadoes that fly straight forward one after another at random heights between the ground and the maximum base jump height. The time between each tornado becomes smaller and smaller as the move continues for its second run time. On Easy, Stoj will summon 3 tornadoes, on Normal she summons 7, and on Lunatic she summons 15. Stoj is weak to Ground Impact. In addition to dealing additional damage, Ground Impact can erase her tornadoes (both Upper Tornado and the mini ones) and cancel her fairy-summon attack. Defeating Stoj gives the player Upper Tornado. ''The Legend of Dark Witch 2'' Stoj reappears as part of the second set of bosses. She is the boss of Lake Adria. She is called to the region by Zizou Olympia and obeys, but takes the opportunity to get revenge for her previous defeat. Unlike other boss rooms, her arena is not walled in and contains pitfalls on each side, adding an additional danger to her fight. She repeats the following attacks in order: * Stoj fires a tornado forward that starts small, but grows larger the farther away it travels. Near the left of the arena, the tornado becomes too tall to jump over, so the player should move closer to Stoj to avoid the attack while it is still small. This attack remains the same between difficulties. * Stoj flies into the air and summons several smaller fairies in a particular pattern; One on Stoj's right, then below her, then to her left, then above her, and repeating. The former two fly downwards, while the latter two fly forwards, each turning 90 degrees to converge on the player once they become level with them. Like in the first game, these small fairies can be destroyed with any attack yielding a single Tres when destroyed. 4 of these Fairies are spawned on Very x2 Easy and Casual, 9 on Expert, and 22 on Lunatic. * Starting at yellow health, Stoj summons a strange, slow-moving cloud that depicts sweets. Should the player come in contact with it, they will be transformed into a pig. The cloud and moves about half the screen's horizontal length at a time, targeting the player. The cloud moves a number of times depending on the difficulty; On Very x2 Easy and Casual, it moves a single time and stays in place before disappearing, lasting a total of 6 seconds. On Expert and Lunatic, It moves twice and lasts about 9 seconds. * Stoj's Revenge Magic is Hyper Upper Tornado!! She summons a number of massive tornado pillars (1 on Very x2 Easy and Casual, 2 on Expert, and 3 on Lunatic), one after the other, that linger for 4 seconds. Like the first game, there is a warning before each one appears of about half a second; however, because of how large the tornadoes are, the warning area is much smaller than the tornadoes themselves this time. Interestingly, there is a small area where the tornado cannot hurt you on the edge; the thickness of the hitbox of the tornado is actually only as thick as the thinnest part of the tornado, so this can be used to pack the tornadoes tighter together to give the Player slightly more room to fight in. Stoj is weak to Boing Boing. In addition to dealing additional damage, Boing Boing stuns her and can cancel her fairy-summon attack. ''Brave Dungeon'' Stoj appears as a potential party member in Brave Dungeon. She functions as a healer. D4D1D297-4A0D-4D71-9176-5908914F3778.png|Stoj DW1 Profile Icon DW1R Stoj Profile icon.jpeg|Stoj DW1R Profile Icon (US & EU) Category: Characters Category: The Legend of Dark Witch characters Category: The Legend of Dark Witch 2 characters